


What it Means to be Immortal || Book One: The MCU

by PaperPlantsonPluto



Series: An unsupervised immortal had wandered into the universe [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, An alternate universe where an immortal child intervenes with the plot, Comedy, Family Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Immortal OC, OC from another universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22584916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperPlantsonPluto/pseuds/PaperPlantsonPluto
Summary: No matter what time of day it was, New York City would always be the busiest city in America. If you paid close attention to the crowds, or if you had a sharp eye, you could spot one of New Yorks’ busiest men, who currently, wasn't all that busy.Tony Stark had found a child who wasn't entirely human. So he decided to take care of her and call her his 'daughter'.
Relationships: Tony Stark & Original Female Character(s)
Series: An unsupervised immortal had wandered into the universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625107
Kudos: 3





	What it Means to be Immortal || Book One: The MCU

No matter what time of day it was, New York City would always be the busiest city in America. If you paid close attention to the crowds, or if you had a sharp eye, you could spot one of New Yorks’ busiest men, who currently, wasn't all that busy. Tony Stark stalked the crowded streets of NYC, and not because he was on business or patroling the city as ‘Iron Man’, but because he was bored and hungry. On nights like this, Stark would leave his workplace and walk around the city to let his mind go. He did this very frequently. It had been almost a year since the attack of Loki and the Chitauri, and the city had started to recover, including the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. Thor, along with Loki, returned to their homeworld, Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff continued working for S.H.I.E.L.D, and Bruce Banner and Steve Rogers had their own respected holidays. Tony, on the other hand, started to lay off, and continued to help Pepper Potts in handling Stark Industries. 

Tony was a complicated man. He was a playboy billionaire with a big ego and an anxiety problem. It was to this point he started to get lonely at time. The Avengers were working or having their break and Pepper was busy. It was quiet and lonely in the Avengers Tower. Not much for Stark to do except play around with his Iron Man suit. Tony let out a sigh and stared at the ground, not looking at where he was going. He aimlessly kept on walking, until he unconsciously made a detour towards a dark alleyway. He was too lost in thought that having a walk was pointless. He didn’t mind the people around the dumpster fires, who were staring at him. It makes sense, because he is Iron Man. Being Iron Man had heaped a lot of expectations on him, that slowly became a heavy burden for him. Ever since he was a kid, everyone had their eyes glued to him. The prodigal son of genius Howard Stark. It was cruel to put a child in the spotlight and expect him to do everything perfectly. Even before he was born, it was expected that the child of Howard and Maria Stark would be the successful figure in America, and even better, Globally. It explained why Howard was so strict on his own son. Tony wondered if his dad even loved him. He wanted to impress him so badly, that when new came out that the Stark couple died in a car crash, young Tony Stark was broken into a million pieces. And those pieces laid in the bedroom for weeks.

Tony’s mind returned to reality and realized where he wandered off. The feeling of annoyance washed over him and started walking back to the main street. Sounds of shouting emitted from the back, but Stark paid no mind. He stopped in his tracks when the sound of a child was added in the commotion. A child. Numerous people were shouting. Tony was in a dark alleyway and could hear people and a child shouting. With no hesitation, Tony turned his back to the main street and sprinted to the source of the commotion. His legs were filled with adrenaline, and his heart was racing. The only noise he could hear besides the shouting, was his breathing and heartbeat, which was fast. He was getting closer and closer. He made a turn to a much tighter spaced alleyway, and stopped to take a breath. The next thing that Tony saw was something that would take him a while to process. 

3 people were laying on the floor, seemingly unconscious and two others running away. But what were the running away from? Tony saw a silhouette of a child. She turned around and flinched when she saw the stranger. The child was panting in pain, looking at Tony who was looking at her all confused. It was strange because she seemed to be hurt, but no visible bruises were seen. Tony took a step towards the child, and she stepped back in return. 

“It’s ok, I’m not here to hurt you,” Tony assured her, but she kept stepping back as he tries to make his way towards her.

She looked afraid. Why is she afraid? She just beat up 3 people and she’s scared. Why is she scared? Tony was getting more and more confused. He stopped for a minute to think, and the child had then sprinted off towards the crowded bright city. Tony didn’t run after her. He watched her weakly running to the main street and collapsed in exhaustion. He took deep breaths as he sat down in the muddy streets of the alleyway, not bothering to catch up with the runaway kid. Why did he even bother trying to help her? Was it because he’s an Avenger now? Avengers help people, so he was supposed to help her… right?

He leaned his back against the wall to get a couple more breaths. Footsteps were suddenly coming towards him. They were small footsteps. The footsteps of a child. Tony looked up and saw the runaway kid. She was all messy, with clothes that seemed to look decent if they weren’t covered in so much mud. 

“Hey,” Tony gasped for air. “You came back,”

The young girl nodded. She stood a bit further away from him, but still had a bit of trust in him. Tony stood up, fixing his disheveled suit to look presentable. He was a bit relieved and happy that the kid came back to him. He can still help her.

“Are you lost?” The girl shook her head

“Are your parents around?” The girl shook her head again.

“Are you from around here?” The girl, once again, shook her head.

Tony stood there, looking at the child, not knowing what to say. This was very weird. Tony had regretted inhaling, because now he was gagging inwardly from the dumpsters next to them. 

“Hey let’s get outta here,” Tony said “It stinks here,” He began walking towards the main street, hoping the kid was following him. They made it to the exit (or entrance) of the alleyway and Tony smelled something that made his stomach rumble. It was embarrassingly loud. 

“Do you want to get something to eat?” Tony asked, hopefully getting a nod from the frail child.

The eyes of the child lit with joy, and nodded in reply. 

* * *

So yes, the child was covered in dirt, but that doesn’t mean she had good manners. From head to toe, the kid was messy, except for the hands. She washed them in the toilets before Tony ordered the food. When she came out and sat down, Tony sat in front of her. Hey also just realised the long metal rod that was beside the child. Tony decided to not ask, for she still wouldn’t talk.

“I hope you like French Fries,” Tony said, which made the young girl nod again.

They sat there in silence, waiting for the food. The diner wasn’t really crowded, because the diner a few blocks away had just opened recently, which attracted many customers. Tony had still enjoyed the place, because not a lot of people would go in and notice the Avengers from a close distance and ask for an autograph or a picture. Sure he enjoyed people admiring him, but not everyday while he ate. After all, he was a regular. He also liked the current state of peace this diner gave.

The waitress placed a bowl of fresh hot french fries on the table, and the kid eyed it for a minute, soaking up in the delicious smell and the appealing look of the golden fries. Tony had already dug in, biting into the fries. “Enjoy,” Tony said, and the child took a fry and started eating at a quick pace. Tony had guessed she hadn’t eaten in a while. As the two of them sat and ate, Stark could’ve sworn he saw the messy girl smile in delight. He was glad she felt comfortable. 

“Woah, slow down kid,” Tony chuckled, and the girl did slow down, but still enjoyed the fries. The child had just finished the last fry and made a quiet burp. She was satisfied with the food. “Do you want to stay at my place for a while?” Tony asked, assuming that she had nowhere to stay. The child nodded and stood up, getting ready to leave the Diner. Tony had planned to call nearby foster homes and orphanages. If the kid was not from New York, then she was probably from a neighboring state like Vermont or Massachusetts. They headed out and took a taxi to the Avengers Tower.


End file.
